leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY022
* Closed * * }} Going for the Gold! (Japanese: 黄金のコイキングを釣り上げろ！！ Fish up the Golden !!) is the 22nd episode of the , and the 821st episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on April 10, 2014, in the United Kingdom on June 15, 2014, and in the United States on June 21, 2014. Blurb Arriving at the seaside Ambrette Town while traveling to Cyllage City, our heroes are basking in the wonderful ocean breezes. Ash wants to train there with Froakie, but Serena has another idea: pay a visit to Ambrette Aquarium! Everyone agrees, and they marvel at the vast number of Water-type Pokémon there. They also meet a gentleman who tells them a little about the aquarium and shows them a statue of a golden Magikarp. He also directs them to the aquarium’s curator, Rodman, who’s fishing on the beach with his rather prickly Clauncher. Rodman tells our heroes a local legend about a golden Magikarp who once rescued a diver in danger, and says he’s trying to catch it for the aquarium so everyone can see it! Ash, Serena, and Clemont want to help him catch it, and he happily hands out fishing rods. Of course, Team Rocket has been listening in on the conversation, and the villains want to catch the golden Magikarp for themselves... No one is having any luck, so Clemont produces an invention to lure Magikarp in toward the shore. It’s not quite as fine-tuned as Clemont hoped, instead attracting several cranky Sharpedo. Not to be defeated, Clemont reveals yet another invention, determined that this next one will work right. And sure enough, all the fishing rods get a bite at the same time, and with a mighty effort, our heroes and Rodman reel in their catch—and it’s a golden Magikarp! Unfortunately, this one is Team Rocket’s new submarine, which they designed to fool the real golden Magikarp. After they send Jessie, James, and Meowth blasting off again, our heroes and Rodman are ready to call it a day. But just as they’re about to leave, a magnificent golden Magikarp leaps out of the water! Rodman is delighted to learn that the old story was really true, and promises our heroes that the next time they visit his aquarium, the golden Magikarp will be part of the exhibit! Plot and arrive at Ambrette Town and are met with a spectacular view of the sea. As and some of the group's Pokémon play in the ocean, suggests that the gang go to the Ambrette Aquarium. There they are told they can observe the ecology of many Pokémon, and Bonnie seizes the opportunity to ask the aquarium woman to marry her brother. Looking at the exhibits inside the aquarium, the group is in awe at the many species of Water Pokémon displayed up close. While looking at the exhibit, an tells the travelers interesting facts about Water Pokémon and takes them to see the statue of the Golden Magikarp. When Ash inquires, the man tells them to go to the director of the aquarium, who is sitting on the beach, for more information about the statue. , disguised as tourists, watches as the group races down to the beach and resolve to find out more about the Golden Magikarp. Down on the beach, the aquarium director introduces himself as Rodman and his partner, . He says he is trying to fish for the real version of the Golden Magikarp. He tells the group of an ancient legend. At a time when fishing by holding your breath was popular, a fisherman was electrocuted by a , but was saved from drowning by a giant, golden, Magikarp. Since then, there have been occasional reports of the Magikarp being seen again. The director's dream is to capture the Golden Magikarp so that it can be viewed in the aquarium. Team Rocket, back in their uniforms, watch and listen from underwater in a Magikarp submarine, and decide to get the Golden Magikarp for themselves. Up on shore, Rodman releases a normal Magikarp and the travelers offer to help him. He gives Ash, Serena, and rods, and Ash teaches Serena how to fish. Later, Serena reels in a , but fails to capture it. Bonnie and attempt to play with Clauncher, but soon it and Dedenne begin to fight, and Rodman tells them that it is not very friendly. Team Rocket has made a submarine to look like the Golden Magikarp, and hope to trick the real thing into coming closer so that they can grab it with the submarine's claws. On the beach, Clemont works on a machine that sends out special soundwaves that attract Magikarp so that the fishers can catch them, however, it only manages to attract , which wreck the machine. Underwater in the golden submarine, Team Rocket attempts to catch a , which promptly electrocutes them. While nothing bites, Clemont unveils another improved machine for the same purpose as before, but it seems to have no reaction. Everyone feels a pull, however, as Team Rocket's submarine gets caught by their lines and surfaces. The group rejoices, thinking they have found the Golden Magikarp, but soon Team Rocket emerges with their and decides to capture the group's Pokémon. The Pokémon at first manage to evade the submarine's claws, but Dedenne is grabbed. Before Ash can send Pikachu, Clauncher begins to attack the claws and rescues Dedenne. Team Rocket takes out and , but Clauncher dodges both of their attacks and Rodman commands it to use , and on after another. Ash and Pikachu finish Team Rocket with . When the sun sets, the fishers decide to call it a day, and Rodman lets the travelers keep the fishing rods. As they thank him, the real Golden Magikarp leaps from the water. Rodman promises to have captured the Magikarp by the next time the travelers visit, and waves them off. Major events * tries and fails to catch a . * and each receive a fishing rod from Rodman. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Rodman * * s Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * (Rodman's; debut) * ( 's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * ( ; multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple; one ) * (×2) * (×2) * * * * * * Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: * The English dub title comes from the saying "going for gold". * After Serena says that the she observed in the aquarium are really friendly, Ash notes that he knows one that was completely something else, referring to Dawn's Piplup. * This episode marks the return of 's , which had not been seen for more than 150 episodes. * and Alexa narrate the preview for the next episode. * The dub of the episode first aired in the UK on June 15, 2014, six days before the United States airing. * This episode was skipped in Latin America, due to a special airing in its place and the episode schedule not being reaccommodated afterwards. ** The ian version, however, was later made available on Pokémon.com on January 15, 2016. * The dub of this episode marks the return of Dan Green after a lengthy absence following the death of his wife in November 2011. * This is the first episode to feature a Pokémon that appeared previously, in this case . * Coral, real-life animals, are visible underwater. Errors * In one scene, a lacks its tail and arms. * When Ash and his friends enter the aquarium, is purple like its instead of brown. * It is stated that the type is the second most common type, but it is actually the most common. ** The same statement is also made by one of the patrons in Ambrette Aquarium in the games. ** This is true only if dual types are not counted. * used , a move that it cannot legally learn. * When a wild Sharpedo is attacking Ash and Serena after fishing it, the black belt on Serena's hat is missing and Ash's fingers are colored the same way as his gloves for a few frame. * When Team Rocket tried to capture a Starmie, one of its arms is colored gray instead of purple. File:XY022 error.png|Hoppip with no tail or arms File:XY022 error 2.png|Staryu with Starmie's coloration File:XY022 error 3.png|Serena's missing the black belt and Ash's fingers are discolored File:XY022 error 4.png|Starmie's miscolored arm Dub edits * In the original, Ash states that the Piplup that he knew tended to sometimes get carried away. In the dub, he mentions that he is "something else". In other languages |zh_cmn= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |el= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |vi= |da= |tr= |he= |}} 022 Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes storyboarded by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Mai Tsutsumi de:Legende oder Wahrheit? es:EP826 fr:XY022 it:XY022 ja:XY編第22話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第22集